Samehades and Respect
by EmeraldGreen4Life
Summary: Tenten leaves Konoha to become stronger. When she returns, she is better than all the ninja in the academy. Will our weapons mistress be able to find a relationship with mister destiny "Neji" too? This is a story worth reading. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tenten let her weakened body drop to the ground as her legs buckled under her. She estimated that Neji had kept her up to about two o-clock while training. It was like this every single night.

Neji stood ten feet away from her, looking untouched. He began talk. "I actually think you may be getting weaker, Tenten.", she heard him say. That little comment dug deep into her heart, piling itself with the many hurtful words that he had told her. Afraid to let him see her cry, she tilted her head down.

Neji then left the training grounds and headed home, leaving Tenten on the ground. When she was sure he was gone, Tenten began to weep. She let the tears flow freely for a while, but then picked herself off of the ground.

She limped home, seeing how her leg was hurt. When she was half-way there. She had an idea. If everyone was going to treat her like she was weak, then she would make herself strong. Tenten limped her way to Tsunade's office.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tsunade heard a knock at her door. "Come in", she told the person outside. Her eyes widened when a bleeding and limping Tenten came in. "Tsunade-sama, I need to talk with you.", Tenten said.

"Tenten!", Tsunade shouted. She rushed to the girl's side and helped her to a chair across her desk. "What happened to you?" Tenten sat down. "It's nothing, I was just sparring with Neji.", she replied. Tsunade became angry. "At three in the morning? Tenten! What were you thinking?", she shouted. Tenten spoke. "I thought it was only two. Anyway, Neji always keeps me up sparring this late, and never mind that! I came here to ask you something!".

"Well, what is it? If you limped yourself all the way hear, then it must be important.", she stated, clearly sober. Tenten cleared her throat. Now was her chance. "I'm the weakest kuinochi in the whole ninja academy. I think it would be best for me if you sent me away to train with a better sensei."

Tsunade bowed her head down and contemplated. After thinking for a minute, she looked back up at Tenten. "Okay. But, you must return by your sixteenth birthday. I will send you to my friend, Koneko. She's a great ninja, and could possibly unlock the kekkie genkei within you."

"Thank you Tsunade!", Tenten squealed. She gave the blonde hokage a hug, but then flinched when her bleeding arm began to sting. Tsunade spoke again.

"Take this.", she said, handing her a large map. "It will lead you to Koneko's mansion. It's down in the Earth village. Go home, pack all your things, then go. Don't forget to come back on your sixteenth birthday. Tell Koneko that I sent you. Oh, and don't say goodbye to anyone."

Tenten nodded. "Yes sensei." She headed off to her home, ready to leave this place for three years. She hoped that when she came back, that everyone would forgive her.

When she got home, she immediately packed everything she needed. Not leaving a single kunai behind. Her last thing to pack stood on top of her nightstand. She walked over to it and observed the item.

It was a photo of team Gai. The photo made her giggle a little. Tenten stood smiling at the camera and blushing. Neji was beside her, using a death glare to frighten Lee. Lee was in his "good guy" pose, while staring at the fuming Neji. Gai stood behind them all. His arm was sneaking into the top of the photo, where he was holding the camera.

A tear slid down Tenten's cheek. She was going to miss these guys. She packed the photo carefully then set out to leave Konohagakure.

Tenten left her home. She stopped at the village gate, then taking out her map. She said one last goodbye to Konoha, then left on her way.

The next day...

Team Gai had all met up to practice, all but Tenten. "Where is the youthful Tenten?", asked Lee. "I don't know.", answered Gai. "She's never been this late. Let us youthfully go and search for her at her house."

The team set off to Tenten's "previous" house. When knocking on the door, they found it already open. After parading through the house and calling Tenten's name a thousand times, they gave up.

"Where could she have gone?", asked Lee. He was very confused, as was Gai. Neji also, secretly was panicking on the inside.

"Let us youthfully ask lady Tsunade.", said Gai. "Right", the team answered. Tsunade would surely know.

"Lady Tsunade!", Gai shouted as they came through the door. "Tenten's missing! We looked everywhere! She's gone! Do you know what happened to her?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew this would happen. "I must tell you. She came in my office yesterday, badly beaten. She said it was just from training." Tsunade looked at Neji with an ashamed stare. "She and I talked, and apparently she wanted to leave for a while to train alone. I let her go."

Lee and Gai both had waterfalls streaming from their eyes by now. "How long will she be gone?", asked Lee. "She will return to us on her sixteenth birthday.", Tsunade answered.

The team went on to tell their fellow ninja's. Neji felt horrible. Horrible...


	2. Training

My first authors note here! I'm running out of ideas. I know that I'll make Tenten come back soon, but don't know what exactly to do after that. I'm in need of some suggestions here, so please don't hesitate to review!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week sense Tenten had left Konoha. Now, she was training with Koneko. The woman was beautiful, with brown hair and lovely green eyes.

"Like this?", Tenten asked. She was pulling out beautifully crafted weapons from her new scrolls. Kunai and shuriken began to fly in random directions. Koneko swiftly dodged one that had accidentally come towards her. "Good try", she said.

"You're getting better at this. I think your done with summoning the weapons. Now you need to learn how to direct them out of the scrolls correctly." Tenten listened with great hope that she would learn all there was to know.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I miss the youthful Tenten", said Lee. All the ninja's in training were sitting together under a tree. "I don't.", said Neji. He was currently pulling the chips out of a pinecone.

The four girls in the group that were weeping of the loss of their friend gasped at Neji. "How could you say that?", they all said in unison. "She was your teammate!", said Temari. She was wiping away mascara marks from her red cheeks. "So? She's weak and always will be. I bet she'll never come back.", said Neji.

"You're a moron!" said Naruto. "She cared for you and practiced with you every day until you knocked her to the ground. She treats you like the brother she never had, and all you ever did was push her away and call her weak! It's all your fault that she left and you're acting like she never existed!"

Neji stared at Naruto with a hurt face. Even with eyes that contained only the color white, you could tell that he had never felt so idiotic in his life. Neji had no idea how to reply to that.

Instead, he ran. He ran like he was being chased by the devil. 'Have I really been that shallow?', he thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could, until he found the training ground he used every day. He grabbed all of his weapons and chucked them all at a tree. It fell down instantly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I did it!", shouted a happy Tenten. She watched in happiness as her huge target made of straw and leather, blew into thousands of chunks. "Great!", said Koneko.

"You've successfully gained control over the scrolls." Koneko switched her happy face to a serious one. "Now, it's time that you made your ultimate weapon." She threw a huge scroll to Tenten. "You'll keep it in that. Now, follow me to where you'll make the weapon."


	3. Home sweet Wait, what?

A young girl that had just turned sixteen that morning was making her way towards the Konoha gates. You can guess who it is. Her long brown hair had grown to reach her butt. She kept all of it down, except for two short chunks on each side that she kept into buns.

She wore a dark blue shirt that had a long V-neck. It showed her cleavage just a little. She wore a dark blue skirt over black tights. Her shoes were regular, and her village head band hung around her waist. It no longer showed the Leaf Village symbol. Instead, it held the image of a single knot of barbed wire that was wrapped around two curving wires.

She was stronger, much stronger. She had surpassed all the kunoichis in the Village of Weapons. The Village of Weapons was one of the least known places in the world. Only Tsunade-sama and the one's that lived there new about it.

The two guards at the gate stared at her. "Hault", they ordered. Tenten did as she was told. "Identify yourself", they stated. Tenten looked at both of the nin. Then, she realized something. The guards were none other than Chouji and Shikamaru. "You mean you guys don't recognize me?", she asked the other sixteen year olds.

The guards looked at her in disbelief. "Tenten?!?!", they asked in unison. "I knew you'd catch on.", Tenten said. They caught her in a huge hug, then let go. "Wow!", said Shikamaru. You've turned out really beautiful.", said the two. "I'm glad you two have finally gotten up the nerves to tell girls that.", said Tenten.

"Lady Tsunade is probably waiting for you in her office.", said Chouji. "Right", Tenten agreed. She headed towards the woman's office. "Oh! Don't tell anyone I'm here yet!", said Tenten. "They probably already know you're coming .", said Shikamaru. When she was gone, the two traded shifts with other nin and headed off to a secret event.

Tenten walked through Konoha, on her way to Tsunade's office. No one seemed to notice that she was Tenten. She was confused why she didn't see any of her old friends.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade heard a knock on her office door. She already knew exactly who it was. She had been waiting for three whole years. "Come in.", she told them. Tenten then walked through the door, smiling as Tsunade-sama watched her.

"Hello.", she calmly said. "I'm glad you remembered to return.", stated Tsunade. "I hope you are as strong as Koneko has told me. I made sure no one moved into your home, so you may go back whenever you like." "I missed you too, Tsunade.", Tenten said, sarcastically. She headed off to her home.

When she arrived, she found the door already unlocked. Tenten marched through her home, even without the lights on. Then, all of the sudden, the lights switched on. Only one word escaped the lips of her home's intruders.

"Surprise!"...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Here's my second author's note. Please review me if you are able too. It really gives me motivation. Also, any tips are welcomed! A special thanks to:

I-Like-Pineapples,

sasukerocks123,

And kittenkat18!

These are my very first reviewers. I also want to thank the people that read this, even if you don't have a fanfiction! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Tenten screeched in joy as all of her old friends popped out from behind her living room furniture. Confetti flew through the air as people surrounded Tenten. All of her friends looking just a little more matured.

"Tenten!" shouted the female ninjas as they gave their friend a group hug. A few of the boys even chucked up the nerve to join in. "We missed you so youthfully much!" said a teary eyed Lee. "I missed you too!" Tenten shouted, trying to pry him off of her.

"Wow! You're hot!" said Ino. The rest of the girls giggled and smiled. "I love your new uniform." said a teenage Sakura. "It makes you look very intimidating."

"Glad your back!" shouted Naruto, as he drunk out of a soda bottle. "I can't wait for you to beat me in a sparring match! Those scrolls on your back look powerful. Believe it!"

Tenten looked around the room, glaring at one teenager at a time. Her eyes watered just a little, seeing her friends after three years. "Happy b-birthday T-Tenten." said a beautiful Hinata, who seemed to have Naruto's arm around her. "Yeah!" agreed all the others.

"Thanks guys! I missed you all so much!" Tenten said through sobs of happiness. "Ah, don't cry Tenten." said a figure standing in the corner.

Tenten recognized it as none other then Neji himself. He had matured as much as she had. He had grown into his muscles, yet was still skinny. He still hid his face between his long brown locks of hair.

"I thought you were stronger than that." he stated. This dug deep into Tenten's heart. She had just returned and he was already acting stupid.

"Come say that to my face." she said. Neji walked over to her, inches away from her nose. "I thought you were stronger than that!" he spat at her. "That's it!" Tenten screamed.

"This stops now! I'm going to end this! You've never treated me with respect, now it's time I showed you who you're dealing with. I'm stronger Neji, much stronger than you! We're going down to the training field right now and battling it out until someone looses!"

"That's fine with me!" Neji shouted. He and Tenten both stormed out of her house and headed for the training grounds, leaving everyone else flabbergasted. "What just happened?" asked Temari. "I don't know, but we should follow them." said Shino.

______________________________________________________________________

Tenten and Neji stood forty feet away from each other, in fighting stances. "Get ready to loose!" shouted Tenten. "Yeah right, Panda!" replied Neji.

Tenten was about to reply, but before she could, five shuriken and seven kunai headed toward her. She dodged them with ease. Tenten then pulled out a small scroll. Now, the battle had begun.

________________________________________________________________________

Please don't hate me! I promise that they won't kill each other and will start liking one another. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sad because no one is reviewing the new chapters. Please enjoy this one and review if you can. I also want an event to come up in the story, maybe a festival or carnival or something. So please tell me if you have an idea or tips! Enjoy!

Tenten flung twenty kunai out of the two scrolls. They headed toward Neji with a lot of force, causing him to fall backwards when he was hit by two. Neji pulled the two kunai out of his leg and pulled out two shuriken.

The two shuriken began glowing with charka. Neji threw them at Tenten with as much force as he could. One of the shuriken cut Tenten on the side of her leg. She didn't flinch.

Instead, she pulled out two more scrolls. Out popped eight shuriken and twelve strange looking arrows. Each weapon flung itself at Neji, but a few past his body, trying to surround him from behind.

"Bakugan" said Neji. He could easily see the arrows coming toward his back, so he leaned himself to the right in the nick of time. One arrow though, managed to scrape along his hip.

Tenten relaxed when the arrow hit Neji. She new what it did. She doubted that Neji would be able to attack her again before he passed out on the ground.

Neji began to feel dizzy. His Bakugan faded away and even his normal vision began to blur. "It must be the arrow." He thought. Neji quickly pulled the arrow out of his hip, and sighed in relief when his vision came back.

"Dang it!" shouted Tenten. She didn't think she would have to use her ultimate weapon just to knock him unconscious, but now she had no choice. She had to prove that she was strong.

"Is that all you got?" asked Neji. He positioned his hands in different forms. "Kage Bunshion no Justu!" he shouted. Ten Neji clones, each holding a kunai, made their way towards Tenten.

'This is it' Tenten thought. She pulled out the largest scroll on her back. Time seemed to stand still as she threw it into the air instead of spinning it around her. A flash of light appeared for a fragment of a second, and then her ultimate weapon flew out. A samehade…

The watching ninjas and even Neji himself were amazed. They watched as the giant sword was caught by the girl that was smaller than the weapon itself. The cloth it was wrapped in falling to the ground.

It was gorgeous. The huge sword stood at least a foot taller than Tenten. Small blades peeling off of the one huge sword, like a chainsaw. Engraved on the front was the same barbed wire symbol that was on Tenten's head band.

Neji watched in horror as all ten of his clones were swiped away by the weapon, leaving nothing but a huge puff of smoke. Tenten walked out of the smoke wall with a fierce grin on her face. Neji thought for sure that she was going to kill him.

Then, Tenten flung her sword in a ninety degree angle around her. Two large wing-like blades came out of the front and back of the samehade, as if to make it a boomerang. It was perhaps the most terrifying weapon that the entire group of teenage ninja had ever seen.

Tenten threw the samehade at Neji with extreme force. He dodged it quickly, only to have it turn around like a boomerang and head for the direction he stood in, once more. Neji began to run from it.

He ran and ran until the samehade boomerang picked up speed. Two trees with a huge rock in between them stood in his path. Unaware of this, Neji ran harder until crashing into the rock. Both of the large wing-like blades became stuck in the trees around the rock.

Neji dropped to the ground, unconscious by the force of the rock he had smashed into. Tenten smiled as she walked over to the sword, and then summoned it back into the scroll. She tucked the scroll back into her pack.

The rest of the ninja that were watching cheered Tenten on. She had finally proven herself worthy to be a ninja, and had possibly proven to be better than most of the ninja in Konohagakure. Tenten walked over to her friends.

"That was youthfully amazing!" shouted Lee. "I've never seen anything like that in my life!" said Naruto. "Believe it!"

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Tenten replied. She looked up at the sky. The dark town was now being lit by the moon.

"We should all go home, it's late." She stated. "Yeah" agreed the nin. Everyone left the training ground, except Shikamaru and Sasuke. The two boys grabbed Neji's unconscious body, and dragged him to his house.

"Hey Tenten!" shouted Sakura. Tenten turned around to see Sakura in front of her. "The other female ninjas and I are having a sleepover at my house. We wanted to know if you could come." She stated. "Yeah, that'd be great!" Tenten replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here is your well deserved chapter! I'd like to thank the new reviews from:

I-Like-Pineapples,

Sasukerocks123,

And minniemousemom!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Neji, as he slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on the couch in his room. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro were all standing there.

"Tenten beat you!" shouted Naruto. "You didn't last ten minutes!" "Shut up dobe!" shouted Sasuke.

"Dang it, I guess she is stronger." said Neji. "You should apologize to her. She just came back and you already hurt her feelings. She proved you wrong and you owe her an apology." said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Besides, we all know you like her, so there's no point in bullying her." stated Kankuro. "I have absolutely no feelings for that girl." replied Neji.

"That's not what you said when you were unconscious." stated Shikamaru. "I believe it went something like "Please, please forgive me Tenten. I missed you so much and I'm glad your back!" mocked Shikamaru.

Neji looked down in embarrassment. "Look Neji." said Shino in his creepy voice. "I'm sure you can start all over with her the next time you see her."

"What would I say?" asked Neji. "Jus tell her that you're sorry." said Naruto. "Believe it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went to the door when she heard it wring. "Hi Tenten!" she said as her beautiful friend walked inside. "Hi Sakura, is everyone else here?" asked Tenten. "Yeah, we're all in my room watching movies." She replied.

The two girls headed up to Sakura's room. Inside were Hinata, Temari, and Ino. There was a huge stack of movies, popcorn and girlish things such as nail polish. "Hi!" shouted the girls.

"Ok you guys, lets have some old fashion girl talk!" shouted Sakura. The rest of the girls giggled. "I see you guys haven't changed much." Tenten stated. "No, not really." replied Ino. The girls giggled again.

"So Tenten…" began Temari. "Have you and Mr. Destiny kissed and made up yet?" she teased. This received a death glare from Tenten. "No. I did not say sorry to Mr. King of the but wipes."

"Who does he think he is? He looks like a chick with a cross on his head and no pupils! You can't even tell if he's looking straight at you! He's cocky, apathetic, and thinks he's better than everyone else!"

"Sounds to me like you like him." said Sakura. "Y-Yeah! When you left, you were a-all h-he ever t-talked about." Added Hinata.

"Really?" asked Tenten. "Yep!" Temari answered. "I bet he secretly loves you! You know, he's turning seventeen on Monday."

Tenten thought for a second. Today was Friday. "You should get him a present, or throw him a party!" said Temari. "Or b-b-both!" added Hinata. "Great idea, Hinata!" said Temari.

"I guess I might. But he has to apologize to me first." said Tenten stubbornly. "Fine! Let's whatch a movie!" shouted Sakura.

"I-I have a b-better idea." said Hinata. "Let's go to a movie in town. Neji was talking about seeing Cloverfield tonignt at six with his friends." The clock read five-twenty. "Female n-ninjas get in f-free and we can h-help Tenten and Neji w-with their relationship."

The girls looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "That's a totally amazing idea!" shouted Ino. She nudged Hinata in the shoulder. "You're turning out to be quite the clever one."

"Let's get ready girls!" said Sakura. "Get dressed into something fancy and make sure Tenten looks mega hot!" Tenten let out a loud sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and the girls emerged from the bathroom. The rest of the girls looked beautiful, but Tenten looked beyond spectacular. She was sure to knock Neji off his feet.

Her hair was down, all but the two buns. She wore a black tube-top looking shirt, but with a thick string going around the neck. She had on a long black skirt and black high heels.

The girls looked at Tenten with a ghoulish look. All but Tenten huddled in a circle for a moment, discussing their plan. Finally they arose from the circle. Ino looked up at Tenten. "Let's go to the movies!"


	7. Cloverfields and Flashbacks

.____. No one reviewed on the latest chapter. I now have a rule. I must get at least two reviews for every chapter I write. No reviews, no new chapter. Don't get me wrong, you all still rock for reading this!

___ _____ ____ ______ _____ _____ _____ _____ ____ _____ ____ ____ ___ ____ __

The five female ninja quickly arrived at the Konohagakure movie theatre. It was very large. Outside sat Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Above them read "Cloverfield" in bold letters. Tenten wasn't so sure that she wanted to see a movie about monsters. Sure, they were no match for her, but when she was gone, Koneko had helped her find out what happened to her clan.

Flashback

_Tenten and Koneko were sitting under a large oak tree. Tenten heard Koneko sigh. "Tenten, I promised you that I would tell you about your clan, right?" she asked. "Yeah, that's what you told me." Tenten replied._

"_Well, I guess I should tell you what happened to it. You lived right next to the Village of Weapons, the Village hidden in the Bobbed Wire to be exact." Tenten looked at her new "head band" that she had tied around her waist. _

"_Like Naruto, a member of your clan had a demon as well. This person was Misa Yamani. The demon was called Genkara, it was a powerful demon made out of sharp metal."_

"_The day before you turned one, the monster was let loose and reeked havoc on your village. It destroyed all the people and all the evidence of the village's existence, all, except for you. Your mother managed to hide you in time."_

"_Tsunade came with me to the Village of Weapons to help clean up. You were the only surviver we found. Tsunade took you back to Konohagakure and raised you there."_

_Tenten began to cry. She finally knew where she was from, and it turned out that she couldn't go back to it. It was destroyed. _

_She quickly regained her composer. She needed to keep strong and avoid her emotions. "Thank you for telling me." She told her sensei. _

"_Oh, and one more thing…" Koneko said. "The girl I told you about, the one that had the demon sealed inside her? Well, Misa Yamani was your mother. That makes you Tenten Yamani. _

End of flashback

Tenten shook her head. That didn't matter now. What was done was done.

"Hi guys! We didn't expect to see you all here!" said Ino as the girls walked up to the boys. "Neither did we." replied Sasuke in his apathetic tone. "What movie are you seeing?" he asked. "Cloverfield" answered Sakura. "Us too." Sasuke said.

"The movie's going to start in five minutes." Shikamaru added. "Let's go find some seats." said Neji. All of the girls giggled when they looked at the bandage slipping out of Neji's headband, where he had hit the rock.

"You guys go and save us some seats. We girls will be there in a second." said Temari. "Ok." replied Shikamaru lazily.

All of the teenagers headed into the theatre. The girls watched the guys walk off. They quickly headed into the bathroom.

_ ___ ____ __ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ __ ___ ___ __ ___ __ ___ ___

Ino repeatedly dabbed more powder onto Tenten's face. "It's enough, it's enough!" she shouted as she gagged in the dust cloud forming around her face.

"Ok, ok." Ino replied. "Don't you want to look good?" she asked. "She looks fine!" said Sakura." "S-she d-does, Ino." said Hinata.

Ino stood back and looked at her friend.She smiled. "Yeah, I guess she does." Ino said.

___ ____ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

The girls walked back into the crowded theatre. The boys had all saved seats for them. Lucky for the boys, to save seats for all the girls, they all had to protect the seat next to each other. That meant that each guy would have a girl sitting beside him.

Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke. Ino sat with Kiba, Hinata with Naruto, and Temari with Shikamaru. This left Tenten angrily sitting next to Neji. She shrunk back into her seat and tried to ignore him.

The theatre darkened as the screen grew wider. The movie finally began. Tenten watched as a man video taping his friend walked through a party room.

The movie was calm for a while, until the building that the actors were in began to shake suddenly. Tenten and the rest of the girls almost flew out of their seats in terror while the boys merely ate their popcorn. They obviously were waiting for a blood scene.

All of the sudden, the statue of Liberty's head came flying off and into the street. Tenten gasped as she was forced into a flashback. A terrible event came upon her thoughts.

Flashback

_A teenage Tenten was looking through a baby Tenten's eyes. She watched in horror as a statue of a man, the hokage of her villiage to be exact, had its head blown off and thrown into the streets. Her mother and father screamed in terror as the demon came closer to them. _

End of the flashback

Neji's POV

I looked over to my right when I heard Tenten gasp. Her skin grew paler as her mind wandered somewhere else. She stared straight at the movie screen, but I could tell she was thinking of something else.

Tenten's head jerked down as she came back to reality. I watched her as she ran out of the theatre. No one else noticed, so I ran after her.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Please review. I respect those that simply read as well, but I really want you all who own a fan fiction to please review. Also, I want your opinion on what should happen next. Remember, no reviews, no updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten ran out of the theatre and outside. She leaned her head on the brick wall and began to cry. 'What had just happened?' she thought. Tears uncontrollably ran down her face as she began to hyperventilate.

About thirty seconds later, Neji came out running. Tenten saw him look around and lack enough sense to turn to his left. "Tenten?" he asked. Tenten wanted to answer him, but could not speak while hyperventilating.

Luckily, Neji could hear Tenten's rapid breathing. He turned to his left to see her leaning up against the wall, paler then a ghost. "Tenten!" he yelled. Neji ran over to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

He stopped in front of the girl and looked down at her. "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked her.

'Oh, now he has feelings.' Tenten thought. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find that more gasps came out as she struggled for air. She felt Neji set a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten, I need you to calm down so I can understand you." he told her in a worried tone. Tenten nodded and took as many slow and deep breaths as she could. When she was finally calmed down enough, she looked back up at Neji.

"I-I need t-tell y-you something." she told him. She was studdering more than Hinata usually did. She grabbed Neji's hand and led him to the training grounds.

When they arrived, they sat under the tree that they had fought under about three years ago. "Well, what happened?" asked Neji. He looked at Tenten with the utmost worrie in his eyes. Tenten sighed and looked up into his pearl white eyes.

"When I left to train with Koneko, she told me what happened to my village. It was destroyed by a weapon demon, one sealed in my mother. It destroyed everything, leaving only me left." she let out more sobs.

"Is that why you ran out of the theatre?" Neji asked. He was worried for Tenten. Now was his chance to show her that he wasn't really a heartless block of stone.

"N-No, not exactly." Tenten told him. "When I was in the theatre, something weird happened. In the movie, when the monster knocked the head off of the Statue of Liberty, I had a flashback."

"It was just like the movie, only I was a baby and it took place in my village. A statue of our Hokage had its head blown off by my mother's demon." Tenten told Neji. She bowed her head down and wept again.

Neji looked down at the sobbing girl next to him. They were both sitting on the ground. He laid a hand on her shoulder and guided her head onto his shoulder. He let her cry there.

"Where the heck are Neji and Tenten?!?!" asked Ino. It had been ten minutes sense the group noticed that the two were missing. All of them were confused.

"I hope t-there b-both ok." said Hinata. She currently was hiding her face in Naruto's shoulder as small monsters invaded a subway tunnel with civilians in it. Naruto was taking full advantage of the situation.

"Ah, don't worry, Hinata. I'm sure they just wanted to apologize to each other." he said to the fragile girl. He was very happy, knowing that Neji would kill him if he knew that he had his arm around Hinata.

Neji realized that Tenten had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled a bit on the inside. He had to admit, she looked very cute when she was sleeping.

Neji thought he should carry her home, but then realized that she and all of her stuff were currently staying at Sakura's house for a slumber party. He thought about how he would explain things to everyone. Sighing he picked Tenten up.

Neji brought Tenten to Sakura's house. He easily found an unlocked window leading to Sakura's room and laid Tenten on the sleeping bag with a bobbed wire symbol on it. He then went back to his own home.

"OMG!" Temari shouted. "That was the creepiest movie I've ever seen." she said to Shikamaru. The two went on and on about the movie.

"That was kind of scary." Sakura said to Sasuke. "Do you think it could happen in real life?" she asked the raven-haired boy. She could only hope to get a reply.

"You're a sponge." he told her. Sasuke patted Sakura on the head. She was flabbergasted that he had even answered her.

"What's that mean?" she asked him. He looked down at her with a apathetic face. It softened to a kind shocked Sakura.

"It means that you beleive in anything you see and do exactly what you hear on television or in movies. Sometimes the internet is involved." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and began to walk her back to her own house.

When all the girls came back to Sakura's house, they found Tenten asleep on the floor. "So that's where she was!" said Hinata. Yes, she didn't stutter.


	9. Chapter 9

As you can see, I'm now publishing once again without two reviews. This is very sad. I still encourage you all to review if possible, because I need encouragement. However, I did get one new review from Nerd4Life! Thanks and please review!

Tenten trotted home and nearly collapsed onto her couch. All of the girls had kept her up talking and she had received no sleep. She snuggled into the couch cushion, ignoring the fact that it was so hard.

She awoke at no later then three-O-clock that day. 'I should go out and get some fresh air.' thought Tenten. She took a quick shower and dressed into her Village of Weapons uniform.

When she went outside, she happily walked down the street. She wasn't surprised when her new fan boys stared. She also overheard many conversations.

"That's Tenten, the one who left the village." she heard a civilian say. She quickly stopped and listened. "She beat Neji Hyuga. I also heard she owns a samehade."

"Wow!" shouted the man's friend. "She must be a really good fighter to beat him. Either that, or Neji Hyuga's a wimp."

Tenten almost smiled, but couldn't help feeling a little guilt. After she had spilled all her guts out to Neji and he had to carry her home, she shouldn't have felt the need to be better then him. Tenten ignored it and kept walking.

"Hey Tenten!" she heard a male voice shout. She looked up and it was none other than Chouji Ikimichi. He and the rest of the Konoha teens were sitting under a huge tree. Chouji motioned for her to come and sit with them.

Tenten walked over to the large group. "Hey." she said calmly. She smiled at them and tried to hide the fact that her curse mark was burning. That's right; she has a curse mark now.

Flashback

_Tenten was running through the forest of fire and daggers. A man dressed in an outfit covered in spikes was running after her. "Come back, Tenten!" he shouted. "You're not getting away without the mark of the movers!" he shouted._

_The cloaked man was too fast for Tenten. She tripped and he took a bite out of her neck. It left a strange symbol of a barb wire knot._

_The man ran away as Tenten layed on the ground, too weak to get back up. She fell unconscious. 'What's a mover?' was the last thing she thought. _

_She woke up in her new room. "You're awake!" shouted Koneko from across the room. She walked to Tenten's side._

_Tenten heard one of Koneko's legendary sighs. "I new this would happen." she said._

_"What do you mean?" asked Tenten. She then felt the pain of the curse mark on her neck. "Oh..." she said._

_"Yes. As you can see, you've been given the curse mark of the mover. This might actually be a good thing, but now we have the new task of helping you master the mark." Koneko stated._

_"If you don't mind me asking, who is the mover?" asked Tenten. _

_Koneko looked Tenten straight in the eyes. "A mover is a person with the very curse mark on your neck, which makes you one. That mark allows you to move things with your mind. It will come in handy when in battle, but is difficult to control and will burn at times for no particular reason."_

_"If it starts to burn, you need to put some ice on it as quick as possible. The longer you wait, the more painful the burn is. If it burns long enough, the mark will have other side effects."_

End of Flashback

"Hey, Tenten, come sit with us!" shouted Ino. Tenten flinched once again as the mark burned with more force. She hoped no one noticed, but a certain Hyuga did.

"I'm sorry, but uh, I have to... Gah!" she screamed as her nose started to bleed uncontrollably.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" screamed Sakura.

Tenten ignored her. "Bye guys see you later!" she said very fast, with hesitation in her voice. Tenten ran like she was on fire to her house. Well, she felt like she was.

When she was finally in her house, she stumbled into her kitchen, already screaming in agony. She grabbed an ice pack from her freezer and quickly put it onto the curse mark. She sighed in relief when her nose stopped bleeding and the burning had reduced it to a stinging.

Back in town

"What just happened?" asked Naruto. The entire gang was either trying to guess what happened or worrying about Tenten. "Someone please answer me!" he shouted.

"Calm down, dobe." said Sasuke. "It's a curse mark effect." he told them all. Each dropped their jaw anime style. "She obviously didn't get ice on the mark of the mover on time, so it started causing physical damage."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Hi! Ok, the first thing I'd like to say is thank you to goodmorningTAIshine, who has reviewed my new chapter. I'd also like to say that you should check out her story, especially if you're a SasuSaku fan. I'd still like more reviews!

Also, I'm now doing what I'd call an "Open Author's Idea Story". This is where you can simply tell me in a review or private message what you'd like to see in a story. I update constantly and am open to all suggestions so whatever you'd like to see in this story, will be done.

The rules are that you cannot ask for adult content. You can't expect to have the suggestion put into the story if the story if finished. Please tell me what you'd like to see and review also! Open Author's Idea Story will continue until the story ends.

End of Authors Note

It was still Friday. An hour had passed since Tenten's curse mark had finally stopped burning. She wondered if she should go back outside.

Tenten finally decided that she should get a little more fresh air. She was careful not to run into her friends as she wandered through Konoha. Little did Tenten know that they were running around like mad men and women, trying to find her.

Tenten then crashed into a huge chunk of blonde. She looked up to see Ino, Sakura, and Temari. "There you are!" said Ino.

"We've been looking for you! Are you ok? You took off and never cam back. We thought you were hurt!"

Tenten stood up. She wiped the dirt off of her dark blue uniform and started to walk off in a fast pace. "Hold up!" said Temari. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk right now." Tenten told them. All of the girls stared at her like she was a crazy person.

"What? Why not?" asked Sakura. Tenten swallowed the lump that was building up in her throat.

"I just don't want to." she stated plainly. She began to walk off, until Ino put a gentle and worried hand on her shoulder.

"We just wanted to…." She began. Ino was immediately cut off when a tile on the roadway flew off and hit her on the side of the head. "Gah!" she screamed as a small amount of blood trickled down her face.

All the girls gasped, the girls new that it was Tenten that had thrown the tile, but she had not touched a thing. Her mark had obviously reacted to her rage. She hadn't meant to hurt Ino.

Just then, the rest of the Konoha twelve arrived. They all switched eyes from Ino's bleeding head to Tenten's shocked figure that appeared to be choking on the air itself.

"What happened?!?!" asked Naruto.

"I-I didn't m-mean to…" Tenten began. Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly darted away, heading for the training grounds.

"Someone please answer me!" screamed Naruto. The girls turned around to face him. The girls quickly explained what had happened and that Tenten hadn't meant to hurt Ino. Neji then darted off to the place he new that Tenten was heading.

Neji made his way to the training grounds to find Tenten lying on the ground. She hugged her knees as she wept continuously. There was sadness in the air as Neji silently crept over to her, crouching down next to her crumpled figure.

"Tenten, we all know you didn't mean to hurt Ino. Please don't cry." He said. Neji laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Gah!" screamed Tenten. She sat up and grabbed her neck as her mark once again burned her." This immediately got Neji's attention. He looked up at her face to see tear streaks and blood seeping out of her nose.

"Neji!" screamed Tenten. "I have to get ice on my curse mark, now!" She screamed once again as she started shaking.

Neji wasted no time as he scooped her up and headed for her home. Neji's house contained no ice what so ever, because he liked to deal with the agony of a wound. He ran with her screaming and shaking in his arms, blood covering his white shirt.

He easily jumped through the window of her house. He sat Tenten in the nearest chair he could find and then ran to the kitchen, stumbling all over himself. He took out the bag of ice and made his way back to the crying girl.

"Take this." He said to Tenten. She accepted the ice pack and held it to her curse mark. Neji quickly ran into her bathroom.

Neji gathered up a wet wash cloth. He headed into Tenten's living room where she sat, still shaking a bit as she pressed the ice onto her neck. Her face and shirt were gruesomely covered in the blood that had leaked from her nose.

Neji crouched down to Tenten's height. She looked up at him, still crying. Neji gently took the wash cloth and wiped the blood from her face.

When Tenten saw how much blood she was covered with, she nearly fainted. A large amount of shakes swept over her as she dropped to the ground, Neji going with her. "I can't b-breath." She said. Her voice was hard to hear through her hyper venalation.

Neji took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Take slow, deep breaths." He told her. He watched her as she did what she was told, letting in a few hyper breaths in between.

She was once again crying, yet was breathing perfectly fine. For the second time, Neji guided Tenten's head to his shoulder. She stopped crying and tried to calm herself down as Neji held her tightly.

They sat there, together, on her hard wood floor. Each one was covered in Tenten's blood. "Neji?" said Tenten.

He did not look up, but replied to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you." She told him.

Second Author's Note:

Ok! So, how'd you like it? Please review and take part in Open Author's Idea Story. I'll write what I said in the Author's note at the top, just incase you decided not to read that one.

Hi! Ok, the first thing I'd like to say is thank you to goodmorningTAIshine, who has reviewed my new chapter. I'd also like to say that you should check out her story, especially if you're a SasuSaku fan. I'd still like more reviews!

Also, I'm now doing what I'd call an "Open Author's Idea Story". This is where you can simply tell me in a review or private message what you'd like to see in a story. I update constantly and am open to all suggestions so whatever you'd like to see in this story, will be done.

The rules are that you cannot ask for adult content. You can't expect to have the suggestion put into the story if the story if finished. Please tell me what you'd like to see and review also! Open Author's Idea Story will continue until the story ends.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

Hi! I'd like to thank I-Like-Pineapples for reviewing! They also asked me what a samehade is. A samehade is a long sword that is wrapped in cloth until battle. Kisame owns one, but his is of adverage size, even though it's still big. Instead of cutting the oponent, it shreads or shaves them. Tenten's samehade is much, much, bigger. It's bigger then she is. It also has the built-in boomerang wings and extra blades on it's sides.

Please review and take part in Open Authors Idea Story. Tomorrow is my grandma's birthday, so this chappie is dedicated to her, even though she's not in it. Happy Birthday!

End of Author's Note

Neji's POV

It had been around ten minutes and I was still holding her. She hadn't fallen asleep, but had become silent. I decided to pick her up off of the floor and lay her on her couch.

She was clearly still awake. When I picked her up, she sniffled as she finally stopped crying. I set her on her couch and turned on the television set.

I handed her the wet wash cloth and a clean shirt from her closet. "I need to go get Tsunade. You stay here and change your shirt when I'm gone." I told Tenten.

"Ok." she answered me. I then walked out the door and headed for the Hockage's office. I found myself worrying for her when I was walking.

Regular POV

Tsunade rushed into the room with Neji running behind him. She quickly ran to Tenten. Tenten had changed into her other shirt and had wiped almost all of the blood off of her face.

"What happened?" she asked Tenten. Tenten pointed to her bleeding curse mark. "Oh, yes. I remember Koneko telling me about the mark. I suppose you neglected to put ice on it in time." Tsunade said. Both teenage ninja nodded their heads.

After nodding her head, Tenten almost crashed to the floor. Neji was able to catch her just in time. "Tenten!" they both shouted.

"Put her on the couch!" ordered Tsunade. Neji carefully layed her on the couch, keeping one of her hands in his. He saw Tsunade look around the room with a shocked face.

She looked at the blood on the floor, couch, and shirt that was lying on the floor, not to mention Neji's shirt. "She's obviously lost too much blood." said Tsunade.

The Hokage put one hand over the large pile of blood. It seemed to dissapear, leaving a white aura around her hand. She then did the same with the couch and the two's shirts. Neji watched as the Hokage put her hand over Tenten's heart. A white aura formed there as well.

When she was done, Tsunade removed her hand from the unconcious girl. Neji watched as Tenten woke up. Neji quickly let go of her hand. "What?" she asked, a little confused.

"Neji" Tsunade began. "This kind of thing is very dangerous. Thank you for taking care of her. You may leave now."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." he said. Neji bowed to each of them and left. The two girls watched him leave.

Tsunade turned her attention back to Tenten. "Tenten, please warn me if this happens again." she told the girl.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." said Tenten. Tsunade bowed her head and left the Tenten's home. Her heels clacked as she walked down the street.

Tenten sat in silence for a while. Then, she had an idea. 'I need to get Neji a birthday present!' she thought.

'Wait a minute. What in the world does he like?' she wondered. She'd never seen him show much interest in anything. Then, it hit her like a bullet. "Weapons!" she shouted.

Back in the Village of Weapons, Koneko had taught Tenten how to make weapons out of pure air. That was how she made her unique weapons.

Tenten focused her chakra onto a random spot in the room. She pictured how she'd like the weapon to look. "Create!" she shouted.

A puff of smoke appeared in the room. A beautiful weapon landed on the ground. It was a two-foot long shuriken with extra blades coming off of the sides. Tenten picked it up carefully and looked around for something to wrap it in.

After deciding that it shouldn't be boxed or wrapped, Tenten set it under her couch. She climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers. She was glad that the day was over.

Authors Note:

Please review! Also, please participate in Open Author's review story! I'm sorry that this chapter was a little short and a little boring. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Kuinichiwa! Well, here's your twelfth chapter! I'd like to thank I-Like-Pineapples, Crazy Kunoichi Tenten, BlazingStorm, Strawberry shake, and kittenkat18! I had a great set of reviews for my last chapter!

Two authors wanted me to do two different things to the story. One, wanted me to make a ShikaxIno chapter. The other wanted a festival. This chapter will be first fuffiling the ShikaxIno chapter. The next will be Neji's Birthday and a festival.

I'm going to try to make the chapters longer! It's hard to tell how the paragraph arrangement will be on the page, so it doesn't always come out as great as I hope it will. I'll try to make this long.

If anyone has any ideas for Neji's Birthday or the festival, please review and tell me or send a private message. Also, it's not going to be the Sakura festival! That gets old very fast.

End of Author's Note

Ino sighed as she finished bringing in very heavy roses from the back room of the flower shop, into the front of the store. She wiped away some sweat on her forehead. It caused the bandage on her forehead to scratch her delacate hand.

She knew that Tenten hadn't meant to throw the tile at her on purpose. She got too angry and her curse mark got the best of her. Neji told her and the others about how sorry Tenten was and all had said that they didn't have any feelings against Tenten. She was their friend.

"Need some help?" asked a voice at the door. Shikaramu leaned on the door henge as he waited for her to answer. He looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Yeah" Ino answered. She walked to the back of the shop and Shikamaru followed her. There were six boxes in total. "Here." Ino said as she handed him three boxes of roses.

"Dang!" he shouted as he held the flowers. "Have you been doing this all day?" he asked her. He struggled to keep the roses in his arms.

"Yes!" she answered. She grabbed the other three boxes that were left and walked in front of Shikamaru. "Thankfully, this is the last of the boxes."

Shikamaru took back his place in front of her. He swiftly dodged a small puddle of water from a seeping plant pot. Unfortunately, Ino was not as lucky.

Shikamaru heard a loud screech. He turned around in time to see Ino fall onto her back and have all the rose boxes land on her foot. "Ow!" she shouted.

Shikamaru set his boxes down as fast as he could. He then pushed the rest off of Ino's foot. "Are you alright?" he asked her. He held out his hand and Ino gladly accepted it.

"I don't know." she answered to him. "Gah!" Ino yelled as her foot ached. She hopped on it all the way to a bench sitting in the flower shop, supporting herself on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Here, let me see." said Shikamaru. He slid her sandal and leg warmers off to reveal very small feet. The little nails on her toes had been delacately painted blue to match her outfit.

He poked at one spot on her foot. "Does this hurt?" he asked. As soon as Ino was about to say yes, he poked her foot in a different place. "Does this hurt?" Once again he didn't let her answer him. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"For Pete's sake, it all hurts!" she screamed at him.

"Wait here." he told her. He left the flower shop. Ino watched curiously as he sped himself up to a slow running pace.

"Is he really that worried about my foot?" Ino asked herself.

Shikamaru came back a few minutes later. Behind him was a running and heavily breathing Sakura. They stopped in front of her.

Sakura examined her foot. She began to force chakra in and out of it. A few hours later, she had finished. Sakura left Ino with a bandaged foot. She could now stand on it, but it would be sore for a while.

Just then, Ino's father walked in. He was blonde, muscular, and looked tough. His face showed anger as he looked around the room.

"What is this?!" he asked. Ino sighed and brought her head down. Shikamaru was still staring at her father.

"You're going to pay for all those roses, little missy! Clean up all this!" He pointed to the enormous pile of flowers and dirt on the floor.

"And who's that?" He asked. He pointed to Shikamaru. "Are you not attending to your customers?!"

Shikamaru watched Ino as she tried to hold back tears. "Don't just sit there crying you little peace of crap. Get up and do what I told you to do!"

"Y-Yes sir." she answered to him. Ino limped her way towards the pile of flowers. She bent down and began to pick the dead flowers up out of the pile of dirt.

Ino's father walked past her on his way out of the shop. When passing her, he gave her a kick with his boot. She fell onto her side. "Little runt." He murmured.

When Ino's father was gone, Shikamaru helped Ino up. Instead of putting her back on the bench, he gave her a hug. He knew it was what she needed.

"H-He's so s-stupid." Ino said between sobs, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He replied to her. "Don't let it bother you."

After five more minutes, Ino had stopped crying. "How about I treat you to some ramen?" she asked him. "I don't want to hang out around here right now." She said.

"Sure." He answered. The two walked down the street and went into Ichiraku's. Only adults were there tonight.

The two sat at the bar in the small stools. "What'll it be?" asked Ichiraku. Ino ordered the vegetarian ramen and Shikamaru ordered beef ramen.

Five minutes later, Ichiraku brought them their dishes. "Two meals for the young couple." He said. He winked at Shikamaru.

Both teenagers spit their ramen out. "We're not a couple!" they both said in unison. Both blushed a little at the thought.

"Now don't deny it." He said to them. "One boy plus one girl eating with one another plus the two making eyes at each other equals couple on a date." He told them. The two blushed again.

"Making eyes?" asked Shikamaru.

"Whatever." said Ichiraku. "Deny it or not, you two are definitely a couple." Shikamaru attempted his first death glare, but failed because he had never used his face muscles to that kind of limit.

Ino giggled continuously. Shikamaru couldn't help but blush. The two then tried to eat the rest of the ramen.

"You've got ramen on your lip." said Ino. Shikamaru almost licked his lip before Ino interrupted. "Wait, I got it." She said.

Ino grabbed hold of Shikamaru's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. Both teenagers blushed uncontrollably. "Aw" said the sound of many voices behind them. They turned around to find every adult in the room looking at them. "Couple" said Ichiraku as he walked past them.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

I am so aggravated right now because I wrote this ENTIRE chapter once before and it got erased off of my computer. Any way, I just started a new story, but will continue this one. Please check it out by looking at the stories on my profile page. Review if you can!

End of Author's Note

Tenten woke up very early on Monday. Not only was today Neji's birthday, but it was also the day of the ramen festival. She had promised to help decorate.

After taking a shower and what not, Tenten headed for the center of Kanoha. Before leaving, she summoned Neji's gift into a small scroll and tucked it into her pocket.

"Hi Tenten!" shouted Ino. "I'm glad you're here. I need you to go hang those banners up." She said.

Tenten took a lantern out of a box full of them, and climbed a ladder. She hung it on a string hanging from some streetlights. She continued the process over and over again.

"Hi guys." Said Neji as he and Shikamaru showed up. Shikamaru immediately wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulder. The girl began to blush a light shade of pink.

"Happy birthday, Neji!" shouted the girls that were on the ground.

"Yeah, happy birthdayyyyaaaahhhh!" Shouted Tenten she lost her balance. The girl flailed her limbs until she fell off the ladder. Below her stood Neji, who took no time to react.

Neji opened his arms just in time. He caught Tenten easily. Both teenagers blushed.

"Aw!" said the other girls. The two ninja's blushed even more. Neji quickly realized that he was still holding Tenten. He put her down on her feet and walked away blushing.

Later that day

It was seven-o-clock. Darkness was filling the night sky of Kanohagakure. Children were chasing one another as others ate ramen and chatted.

"You guys!" shouted Sakura. The female ninja's ran up to the males. "You guys have to see this! Tenten and Tsunade are playing Dance Dance Revolution Freestyle! Come on!" she shouted.

The girls quickly ran off with the guys following. When they arrived, they saw a huge cubed dance floor with flashing lights and symbols. Tenten and Tsunade were both standing and waiting for the game to load.

After a minute, the song started. It had a nice beat and was easy to dance to. Neji recognized the song as "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

**Everybody all over the world, from the hood, to Japan, harajuku girls, what? **

**Yes we got the style that's wicked. I know you can't all keep up.**

**We climbed all the way, from the bottom to the top. Not we aint' gettin' nothing but love.**

Tenten was a great dancer. She flipped her legs while standing on one hand. Tsunade on the other hand, was simply flailing limbs.

**Love, Angel, Music, Baby, hurry up and call me. Save me. **

**All the rich and faming won't mean anything. No need. No welcome to save me.**

**Your lovin' is better than going bananas. **

Tenten moved her hips with the beat of the song. She was clearly winning. Little did she know that two particular Akatsuki were hiding in the trees.

"We need to kid-nap the girl with the buns, soon." said Deidara. He and Kasame were watching the show from the trees. "She'd be great for the Akatsuki. Or at least, that's what Itachi said."

"He also said that if she wouldn't cooperate, we could use her as target practice." Kasame added. "When do we take her?" he asked.

"At the end of the song." answered Deidara. When the song ended, Tenten won. After being applauded, Tenten left the dance floor.

"Now!" screamed Deidara. Kisame quickly jumped down, grabbed Tenten, the jumped back up. He and Deidara began to run with Tenten flung over Kisame's shoulder.

**Neji's POV **

I searched through the street, looking for Tenten. As soon as I saw her, a streak of rage burst through me. This was because I saw a flash of black, red, and blue, swipe her up.

I quickly got out my two shuriken and battle knifes. I had brought them just incase. I was glad of that as I headed off to teach those two a lesson.

**Regular POV**

"Let me go!" shouted Tenten. For the tenth time, she beat down on Kisame's shoulder. "Quiet, brat!" he screamed. Kisame purposely bumped into a tree, causing Tenten to take most of the blow.

Neji was following the sound of Tenten's screaming. He could also hear the sound of two other voices. "Kisame and Deidara." He said to himself.

Eventually, he caught up with the two. He took out his two battle swords and chucked them into Deidara's back. The ninja fell to the ground.

This caught Kisame's attention. The shark-like character threw Tenten to the ground and turned to face Neji. Tenten let out a screech of pain.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Neji. He took out his shuriken and chucked them at Kisame. He blocked the two weapons easily with his samehade.

Kisame grabbed Neji by the throat. He slammed him into a tree. "Prepare to die!" he shouted.

Kisame threw his samehade behind him, not looking away from Neji. "I'd kill you with that thing easily. I'd much rather kill you slowly with my hands!" he told Neji. With that, he began to punch the ninja repeatedly.

Tenten arose from the ground slowly. Her entire torso area was burning with pain, but that wasn't what she was worried about. All she could think about was Neji being beaten.

Then, Tenten had an idea. She grabbed the scroll from her back pocket and flung Neji's special-made shuriken. "Hey Neji!" she shouted. The two fighting ninja's looked up at her. "Happy birthday!" she shouted.

Neji quickly grabbed the large shuriken. He through it behind Kisame and let it glide past him. Like Tenten's samehade, it acted as a boomerang. The weapon came back and plunged into Kisame's back. The ninja fell down, dead.

Neji quickly ran over to Tenten, who was crouching on the ground, grabbing at her stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tenten arose from the ground.

"Yeah" she said. She looked at the two dead Akatsuki on the ground. "I guess we should take the bodies to Tsunade." She said.

Tenten headed off to grab Deidara, when Neji grabbed her hand. He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. The girl was shocked.

"W-What was t-that for?" she asked."

"For my life-saving birthday present." He told her.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Hello me mates! Chapter fourteen is now up! I'm trying to finish this story up, but don't worry! There's still a couple of chapters left! Please R & R!

End of Author's Note

Neji blushed as he thought about yesterday. Today, team Gai was meeting up to practice. Neji had come early, as usual.

When he arrived, he found that Tenten had come early as well. 'She probably still thinks she has to wake up this early, like I used to make her.' thought Neji. The long-haired boy walked up to the kuinochi.

He decided to surprise her. Neji walked up to Tenten's back. He grabbed a lock of her hair that was down, then tugged on it. Tenten immediately whipped around.

When Tenten turned to see what was tugging at her hair, Neji turned around to face her back once again. "Huh?" asked Tenten, confused. Neji tugged on her hair once again.

Tenten turned as Neji did the same. "Who's there?" she asked, taking out a kunai.

"Pikaboo" said Neji from behind Tenten. The girl whipped around. This time, Neji didn't.

"What was all that about?" asked Tenten.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention." said Neji.

The two stopped talking when two annoying voices entered their area. "Go youthfully faster!" screamed Gai's voice.

"I'm youthfully trying!" screamed the voice that belonged to Rock Lee.

Tenten giggled. "Same old, same old." she said.

A cloud of dust and green blurs stumbled to them, revealing to heavily panting buffoons. Rock Lee had almost reached Gai's height. The two recovered from their panting, and stood in front of Tenten and Neji.

"Okay, class! It's been quite a while sense we were last all together! Let's start by you all having a three way spar!" shouted Gai sensei.

"Right!" agreed the group of teenage ninjas. The three spread out into a wide triangle.

"Okay! Start now!" said Gai. The ninja's all looked at each other to see who would make the first move.

"Byakugan" said Neji. The said ninja looked around. Tenten seemed to be relaxed and didn't look like she'd be making a move anytime soon. He saw Lee pull out two kunai.

Lee came at Neji, aimlessly flailing his two weapons. He threw the kunai at Neji and kept running in his direction. Neji dodged the kunai with ease.

When Lee ran close enough, Neji grabbed his wrist. He twisted Lee around to wear it had twisted his wrist. He then threw Lee into the air and threw six kunai at him.

Lee dodged five and was hit on the shoulder by one. He landed on the ground, twitching in the anime way. Gai blew a whistle signaling that Lee was out. He dragged said boy over to a tree.

Neji looked at Tenten. 'It's just me and her.' he thought. Neji pulled out two shuriken. He threw them in Tenten's direction, who seemed to be doing nothing.

All of the sudden, the roots of the trees in the ground shot upward. The roots seemed to shield Tenten from the flying shuriken.

'How did she do that?' thought Neji. Then he came to a realization. 'Oh, she must be using her curse mark. The one that lets her move things without even touching them.'

Neji brought out two fancy looking ninja swords. Neither were sharp enough to cut someone, but had enough force to bruise. Secretly, he didn't want to hurt Tenten at all.

Neji threw one sword at Tenten, and threw the other at a tree behind her. Tenten brought out a shuriken. She threw it at the first sword, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"You can do better than that, can't you?" asked Tenten teasingly.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Tenten." said Neji. His face held a wide smirk.

Just then Tenten heard metal against wood. She turned around to see the handle of the other sword hit a tree behind her, then ricochet off of it. The sword headed toward her at a very fast speed.

Tenten wasted no time. She forced another tree root out of the ground and in front of her. The sword hit the root with great force.

That was when Tenten noticed something. Only a few pieces of dirt came off of the root. The force of the sword wouldn't have even have cut her skin.

'He didn't want to hurt me.' thought Tenten. Said girl turned to face Neji.

"You're going to have to try harder." she said. Neji pulled out three shuriken. Tenten did the same.

The two ninja ran towards each other. Neji was holding one shuriken in one hand, with two in the other. Tenten had all three levitating in the air as she ran.

When they were close enough, each of them jumped into the air and threw all of their shuriken at one another. Each dodged the other's shot. Unfortunately for them, each of them were too close to dodge each other.

Both Tenten and Neji banged heads while in mid air. The two were immediately knocked unconscious. They both fell to the ground.

Tenten had accidentally landed onto Neji's chest. Neither of the two got up, so it was obvious to Gai and Lee that they had knocked each other out.

"Should we take them to the hospital?" asked Lee.

"No, there just youthfully unconscious. Besides, I'm going to post this on my youthful blog!" said Gai. He quickly took out a camera, and took a photo of the two unconscious ninjas.

"Now come on, Lee. I'll treat you to some youthful ramen." said Gai.

"Yay!" said Lee.

"But first, three-hundred laps around the ramen stand!" shouted Gai, running off. Lee followed.

At eight-o-clock at night, Neji woke up. He blinked to fix his eyesight. That was when he noticed that Tenten was on his chest, still unconcious.

Neji sat up. 'What do I do now?' he though. 'I guess I should take her home.'

Neji gathered Tenten into his arms and headed to her house. When he got there, he laid her down in her bed. Before leaving, Neji snuck a quick kiss on her forehead.

Author's Note

Please Review!

End of Author's Note


	15. The Last Chapter

Author's Note

Well, this is it. The last chapter. Sniff sniff. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Also, a good way to get more into the story is to play the song "The guillotine part two" while reading this chapter.

End of Author's Note

Tenten awoke with a bad headache. She couldn't figure out what had happened. She remembered battling Neji and hitting him head on. That was it.

She climbed out of bed and did her daily routine. Brushing her hair and showering and what not. When she was done with that, she headed out to meet all of her friends.

"Hi guys!" she said perkily. The brunette ninja sat down in the grass with the other ninjas. Everyone was there. Ino, Naruto, Neji, you name it.

"Hi!" the group said in unison.

"What's up?" asked Ino.

"Oh, you know. Same as usual." said Tenten. Said girl turned slightly and began to braid Hinata's hair. She stuck flowers in between the braiding every now and then.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." said Shino. The group looked at their bug-like friend, who didn't usually say anything. They all motioned for him to continue. "Let's go see if Tenten can still kick Neji's butt."

The group giggled. "Yeah, let's do it!" shouted Naruto. The group got up and headed towards the training grounds. Tenten, though, didn't get up.

Neji turned to look at the frowning kuinochi sitting on the ground. He walked over to her and bent down to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tenten looked up at him. "I d-don't want to f-fight y-you." she said, a little watery eyed. "I hurt y-you the first t-time."

Neji took her chin into his hand. He looked down at her. "You won't." he said. "It's just for fun."

Neji held out his hand to Tenten. She gladly excepted it and got off of the ground. The two ninjas headed to the training grounds.

"Okay, here's how it goes." began Ino. "You two will spread out about fifty feet away from each other. When I clap my hands, you'll start. The loser is the first person to be knocked out, or the first to forfeit."

"Right" agreed Neji and Tenten.

Ino stepped back and clapped her hands. Both ninjas stepped into a battle stance. Tenten watched as Neji pulled out four kunai. He threw them all at different parts of the kuinochi.

Tenten dodged each kunai with ease. She opened a scroll and jumped into the air. She spun around and quickly threw out thirty kunai and some shuriken.

The weapons flew at Neji in all directions. He dodged all but three. They had come from behind. Two went into his arm, and one in his leg. He flinched a little, but did not shout in pain.

Tenten flinched when she saw the kunai hit Neji. She didn't want to hit him. Although, Neji wasn't cutting slack either. It reminded her of the old days when they trained until two in the morning.

Tenten was brought out of her day dreaming when three arrows were thrown at her. One scraped across her hip and caused it to bleed badly. Still, the tough brunette did not flinch. Neji, though, felt guilty.

Then, all of the sudden, Tenten was gone. All of the ninjas looked around frantically. "Where is she?" asked Sakura.

Then, Neji felt a bad pain in his back. It caused him to stumble forward and trip onto the ground. He turned around to be shocked. There, was Tenten. She was the one that had kicked him. It was shocking. Tenten, **never** used physical contact in battle. Before she left, she hadn't been able to throw a punch.

"Suprised?" asked Tenten. She stood over Neji. She giggled happily.

"Not really." said Neji. He took a kunai and stabbed the ninja's leg. "Ow!" she screeched.

The blood ran down her leg very quickly. Neji felt guilty immediately. Even so, Tenten just smirked. "Are you ready?" she asked Neji.

"Ready for what?" he asked. Tenten smirked. She opened her arms wide.

"This!" she yelled. Tenten let her curse mark levitate her biggest scroll into the air. It opened and her samehade flew out. It flew at lightning speed into the opposite direction, then came back like a boomerang.

Tenten quickly stabbed Neji's leg with a numbing arrow. Now he couldn't move an inch. This had given Tenten a nice advance in the battle.

The samehade did not slow down. Instead, Tenten grabbed onto the handle and let herself fly along with it. It flew up into the air, dragging Tenten with it.

It seemed to hang above Neji's head. She was atleast one-hundred feet into the air. The samehade and herself seemed to be levitating by Tenten using her curse mark.

"Samehade style, three blade no jutsu!" shouted Tenten. The group of ninjas watched as the samehade separated into three different ones.

Neji sat there in awe. He couldn't believe how far Tenten had come sense their childhood. It was obvious that she was better than him.

"Apart!" shouted Tenten. The three giant samehades separated into six more. "Two times apart!" she shouted. The six became twelve. "Apart! Apart! Apart!" Tenten continued until the sky above the training field was covered in flying samehades.

Poor Hinata-san fainted from the shock of all the weapons in the air. Naruto caught her easily. "Hinata-san?" he asked repeatedly.

The samehades continued to swoop around like birds in the sky. They kept missing Tenten by centimeters. Tenten kept them in the air, swooping so much that the actual sky was barely visible.

Tenten then threw all of her scrolls into the air. "Attach!" she shouted. The scrolls somehow tied themselves to each and every samehade.

Tenten's calm face melted into a smile. She pointed towards the ground. Every single one of the samehades fallowed her hand towards the ground.

"Release!" shouted Tenten. The samehades released their scrolls at different times. Kunai, shuriken, arrows, swords, and tags flew out in every direction. The weird thing was that Tenten didn't let any of them hit Neji, herself, or the ninjas that were watching. She simply let them fall onto the ground.

The samehades themselves into the ground, each missing Neji by inches. The last samehade didn't seem to want Neji to live. It headed at his head with amazing force.

Neji looked up at Tenten, waiting for her to stop the speeding giant weapon. He panicked when he realised her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she wanted to stop the samehade.

At the last second, the very last, the samehade froze in mid air. The tip barely touched Neji's nose. The samehade didn't fall over. It simply stayed in its place.

Neji was shocked out of his mind. The sweat poured down his face and he breathed heavily. That was probably his closest brush with death in years.

Tenten slowly brought herself down onto the ground next to Neji. "What was that I remember you saying, Neji? Something about me getting **weaker**?" she asked teasingly.

If Neji could move his face muscles, he would have smiled. He watched as Tenten pulled the numbing arrow out of his leg and then stepped on his leg with alot of force. "Ow!" shouted Neji. Then, he realised he could now move.

"So?" asked Tenten.

Neji looked up at her. "I forfeit!" shouted Neji. He smiled as the kuinochi helped him up.

Ino walked over to Tenten carefully. She tried her best to dodge all of the weapons on the ground. She shockingly grabbed her friends hand and raised it into the air. "The winner, Tenten!" she shouted.

The two girls giggled. "Step back for a second, you two." said Tenten. Ino and Neji walked over with the other ninjas.

"Gather!" shouted Tenten. The group watched as the weapons all went back into the scrolls and the scrolls all went back into Tenten's scroll pouch. All of the ninjas headed over to congratulate Tenten.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Tenten and Neji were laying in the training grounds, stargazing. Neji had his arm around Tenten as they counted the stars. Suddenly, Tenten sat up.

"Hey, Neji?" she asked.

Neji sat up as well. "Yes?" he asked her.

"Do you love me?" she asked him. Neji turned to look at her. His face was blushing.

"Of course." he said. The ninja stole a quick kiss on Tenten's lips. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Well" began Tenten. "I guess I just wasn't sure. I mean, what about all of that crap about you being some pureblood, high class ninja and all?" asked Tenten.

Neji rolled his eyes. He smashed his lips into Tenten's. The kiss lasted for several minutes. Finally, he pulled away. "What about it?" he asked sarcastically.

Tenten giggled. "I love you, Neji." she said.

Neji tightened his grip around her shoulder. "I love you too, Tenten." he told her.

Author's Note

Well, that's it! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You can expect other stories from me in the future! Take care! Drive safely! Look out for old people in the street!

End of Author's Note


End file.
